


Kill me or Take me

by Ninah



Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, alternative universe - pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninah/pseuds/Ninah
Summary: What if Ilhoon's life, already miserable, got worse when he found himself captured by pirates to be sold as a slave?And what if the captain had other plans for him in mind?





	Kill me or Take me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't attend to write a RPF but I had "Giddy Up" in my head, I thought about the books and movies about pirates I read and watched and the story came naturally~ I made a lot ot research about pirates for that. **It can contain disturbing things! And some shitty smut… I'm really bad at these.**  
>  To be honest, I'm not really pleased with the way I wrote it.  
> Note that I wrote it in my language first so I hope there isn't too much weird English phrases and I translated it well…  
> Also, just so you know, I tend to make a lot of innuendo xD  
>   
> And… I'm sorry Ilhoon and Hyunsik for everything on this…

Ilhoon's life was a mess. His father was from the Navy, his rank wasn't really high but his living was enough to make his wife and his son live well in a small port city. Ilhoon and his mother were always waiting and praying for him to return safely. However, he had not yet reached the teen years when they learned that the boat he was working on was struck by a storm, leaving no survivors. It was from that moment that his life took a nosedive. They began to run short of money and were hungry.

Her mother had then promised that everything would be okay, that she would take care of everything. Thus she began to work, sometimes not returning at night, or bringing men home. It was only a few years later when puberty hit Ilhoon hard, he realized what kind of work it was. He knew that women had no real freedom of choice, but he hated the fact that she had to stoop to this level to feed him. And the fact that she subsequently contracted an illness that she succumbed when he was just 17 years old did not help. He had to live by himself. However, as if life was not unfair enough, he was frail and not manly. He had never been accepted as an apprentice seaman, soldier, or even bartender – because he'd have to deal with drunken men who fought sometimes and they didn't believe he was capable of doing so – because of that. So he decided to put his pride aside and use his feminine figure wisely: survive. That how he became Ilsoon, a pretty waitress with a fiery temperament, several hours a day. 

  
  


***

  
  


It was an ordinary day, Ilhoon had spent time on his disguise so that no one suspected him to be a man, and served the men of the orders they had put in, putting in their place those that were a little bit too sticky and decided to touch the pretty Ilsoon, or talking a little bit to the regulars. An event nevertheless came disrupting the monotony of his life. If the cannon shots were not unusual in an era where piracy was raging and the Navy was doing everything possible to stop it, the shouts that broke out in the city were not normal. The town had a fort and was highly secured. Ilhoon stopped short while he was serving pints of beer to two customers, and scrutinized, frowning, the direction of the harbour from which the cries came, wondering how pirates managed to pass the guard of the Navy at the entrance to the port.

“Ilsoon, Min!” The bartender called out his two waitresses, “Run away and hide!”

Ilhoon rolled his eyes and thought that given the state of panic, the cries and screams coming closer and customers who had already begun to flee, it was obvious that he was not going to wait for one of these damn pirates. He was nevertheless grateful that he thought of their safety before his own. Thus he began to run without really knowing where to go in the opposite direction to the harbour. The streets were crowded with men, women and children fleeing from one side, the soldiers running towards the pirates on the other. Ilhoon decided to take the small paths between the houses to avoid the crowd, hoping at the same time to find a dark and discreet place to hide. He was tired of running, especially with a long, heavy dress that slowed him down. He wasn't used to do it.

He now heard the voices of the pirates, the crossing swords and – he gulped – the sound of the flesh that is pierced. They had gained ground. Ilhoon was now seriously afraid. He tried to run even faster between the paths, through the people who jostled and elbowed him (the survival instinct was stronger than anything else and people cared little for the others). Then, clumsy as he is, he made a bad move. He stepped on her dress and fell head first. “Ilhoon, waht kind of not good fool you are” he had the time to think before passing out. 

An odor of salt passed through Ilhoon's nose and the sea breeze made him tremble slightly when he regained consciousness. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that he was on the coast with his feet and hands tied up, surrounded by sobbing women. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the sunlight. He saw before him a frigate moored and two bricks not far offshore (his father had taught him some things about boats), carrying the same pirate flag, an eagle on a pyramid of skulls. He also noticed a half-hundred sailors who were busy loading their loots (animals, rum, trunks, etc.) onto the ship. The women, and Ilhoon, were also a part of it. At the end, large menacing pirates made them stand up and led them, without any kindness, on the deck of the boat.

They stayed here for a moment in the middle of a hundred pirates before a last one, a man with bulging muscles, got on board. He had short black hair, parted in the middle and showed only the center of his forehead, as well as a beard that should not have been shaved for ten days. He was wearing a dirty and torn uniform that looked like that of a Navy officer, embellished with boots, earrings and a tricorne. The captain. He looked like an ordinary man, but he was impressive, you had to admit it. And his men seemed to show him a lot of respect. Maybe a little bit of fear too. Like this man who spoke to him by mumbling slightly when he approached the group of women.

“Ca… Captain Hyunsik, here are the women we caught... There… There are... 22” The man seemed scared at the announcement of the number.

“22” calmly repeated the captain. Then his face hardened and thundered “22 women on a city of more than 5000 inhabitants? Are you fucking kidding me!?” He took his pistol from his belt and fired at the man who fell inert in a pool of blood. Some women screamed and others just turned their heads, but he did not look at them. “Lock them up. You can enjoy your time with them as much as you want but don't damage the merchandise, they will be sold as slaves in a little less than two weeks.”

The blood started to boil in Ilhoon's head. He looked up at the captain and stared at him angrily. He would have liked that his eyes could pierce, slash, skinning, murder him. Being considered like a piece of meat revolted him. And as if he had felt the murderous look that had been placed on him, Captain Hyunsik turned to look at the women for the first time and his eyes landed on Ilhoon, scrutinized him. He approached him and they stare at each other, but neither of them decided to look away.

“Take her to my cabin and make sure she stays there.” the captain ordered, still staring at him. Ilhoon was the first to lower his eyes when two hands tightened on his arms and dragged him towards the stern of the boat after he was removed from his chains. He threw one last glance to the captain, who was already gaving a new order. “Torture our prisoner until he delivers informations.”

What had he done in his previous life to deserve this. 

  
  


  
  


The captain didn't go to his cabin for a while. As soon as he was thrown there, Ilhoon looked for a way to escape. He looked toward the windows, they were barricaded. This should not be the first time the captain was planning to leave a prisoner in his cabin and he had taken precautions so he doesn't escape. He knew that it was futile, but Ilhoon approached the door and opened it to watch through the half-open door the state on the other side. He only saw one of the two pirates who kept the cabin turning his head towards him, alerted by the creaking of the door. This one had the right ear cut off and an eye-patch on his right eye that surely hid a broken eye, as he had an enormous scar on his face. Ilhoon got scared and closed the door immediately. He then decided to search the room hoping to find even a knife to defend himself. The cabin was large and rectangular with a small booth near the entrance. A bed on the right side against the wall, a large table in the middle of the room on which there were maps and documents, a globe, a locked chest, and an armchair and a bookcase in the left side. But he found nothing useful. He had to admit he wasn't stupid enough to leave around dangerous objects.

Having lost hope, he sat down in the arm-chair while waiting for his torturer. He realized that he was currently Ilsoon and he wondered what would happen to him when _he_ realized he was not a woman as he would have expected. A puny weak boy like him would not interest anyone as a slave. He told himself that he would surely kill him and that would be for the best. He began to think of the twenty-one women down in the gaol who were going to be raped, if not already done, and then sold like vulgar objects. He felt sorry for them but could not do anything about it.

From the darkness in the room, it must have been quite late at night when Captain Hyunsik returned to his cabin. Ilhoon was jumped up when he heard the door and took refuge behind the table as if it would protect him. Hyunsik stepped forward without paying attention to him and lit the two oil lamps hanging from the ceiling. Without looking at him again, he began to walk around the table. Ilhoon stepped back as to keep the distance between them. 

“What are you going to do with me?” Ilhoon was the first to break the silence. The captain looked at him and smirked.

“As if you didn't know.” Of course he knew what his intention was.

“I may not look like it, but I'm a man, you know.”

“I know.” Hyunsik replied calmly, approaching Ilhoon.

He was so stunned that he forgot to back down. He didn't think anyone could see behind his disguise, especially after only one look. He then understood that he intended to rape him knowing that he was a man and he instinctively crossed his hands on his chest, like a protective barrier.

“I spend time with enough men and women to recognize them even when they cross-dress.” He explained, seeing Ilhoon's shocked face.

“I'll never be your toy,” Ilhoon finally spat after he came to his senses. He realized that the man was only two steps away from him “you should kill me instead!”

“I'm sure you'll enjoy it,” replied Hyunsik with a lustful gaze. “Maybe you'll end up loving life on a pirate ship, who knows.” he continued, half-ironically.

“I like pirates…” Ilhoon began, “at the end of a rope.” The captain gave the hint of an amused smile, but with a black look, then slowly leaned toward Ilhoon.

“And I like to silence the little insolents… with my cock in their mouth.” he whispered in his ear. Then he added, stepping back, “Or by cutting off their tongue, it is more conventional. Then the lips, an ear, a finger, …”

Ilhoon froze, livid. The crudeness of his words disgusted him more than anything, he wanted to vomit. The pirates are rugged, crude and without morals. He felt that he was not joking and for a moment he was wondering what would be the worst. He would rather die than be abused but did not want to stay alive and suffer physically. He hated suffering and bleeding. Since he was little, he preferred to spend his time reading or playing cards rather than doing physical activities that might hurt him. Kids his age made fun of him by calling him “little princess” but he didn't care much about it. 

Ilhoon spat in the captain's face. The latter slapped him with the back of his hand with such force that he fell face down on the ground. Ilhoon felt the weight of the man on his legs as he put a hand on his neck to prevent him from moving and as he rolled up his dress to his waist, exposing his legs and buttocks. His ordeal would then begin.

  
  


  
  


Ilhoon could not move for the next two days after being fucked without any preparation. He had stretched out, cursing his life and the captain. At least, the latter deal with him during this period. When he was in his cabin, he would content himself with his maps and took notes. The only time that was a bit entertaining was during the day when the pirates were having a field day and sang sea shanties when it was dead calm. 

The third day was not as calm, though. The crew hurried in the middle of the night when a storm was raging. They kept shouting to hurry up and fold the large sails and turn to port to the greatest possible distance from the heart of the storm to avoid damaging the ship. The shaking of the boat gave Ilhoon a hard time. Unable to go back to sleep, he sat down in the chair and tilted his head back, waiting for his nausea to pass. He could finally go back to sleep in the early afternoon after he had eaten his ration of the disgusting food that was brought to him. He woke up later by the ship's cannon-shots. The fleet of Hyunsik Eagle was attacking another ship, probably to plunder them, but the fight seemed to drag on. The frigate also received blows, parts of the ship like the bulwarks or a mast must have been breaking. The pirates shouted incessantly, it must have been chaotic on deck. When things calmed down, the captain burst into his cabin muttering something that sounded like "Damn Navy" before sitting down in his chair and looking at Ilhoon who was sitting on his bed.

"Take off your clothes and masturbate yourself." were the only words that came out of his mouth to his address. Ilhoon's eyes flashed but he did not move. "Are you deaf? You do not need your ears in this case…"

Ilhoon resigned himself. He untied the laces of his bodice, pulled out his sleeves and when he got up, the dress fell at his feet revealing his naked body. He sat back and, with a sigh, took his member in his right hand. He started to stroke it slowly with two fingers and then a little bit faster and hated himself to think that it felt good under these conditions. It began to harden. He began to encircle his penis with his fingers and made faster up-and-down movements until he was completely erect. The pleasure made him bend and he put an elbow on the bed to keep a sitting position. He continued to stroke, sometimes letting out little moans. He felt he was about to come. His seed spread over his stomach. 

“Come here.”

He was surprised to hear the hoarse and deep voice, he had slightly forgotten that the captain was there when he had just done that on his orders. He stood still a little panting, go up to him and knelt before him. He didn't need any instructions, he suspected what he would ask. His virile member was obviously hard under his pants. Ilhoon passed two fingers under his pants and lowered it with the help of Hyunsik who stood up a bit, showing the completely hard penis. Ilhoon approached and licked it from the balls to the glans. Hyunsik groaned under this act. Ilhoon wrapped the glans of his lips and licked the pre-cum. Then he started sucking him. Hyunsik moaned and ran his fingers through Ilhoon's hair, pulling it gently. He asked him to look at him and Ilhoon obeyed, looking up at him. The captain bit his lower lip and gave thrusts to accelerate the pace before dropping his head back when he ejaculated. He took his time to breathe, then stood up, put on his pants and patted Ilhoon's head. 

“Good boy.” He said before leaving a humiliated Ilhoon. Really, this day was not calm.

  
  


  
  


The following days were pretty quiet, just boarding some merchant ships. One day when Ilhoon was bored, he glanced through the half-open door and noticed that it was no longer guarded. Probably for a while now because he had no chance of escaping on the open sea far from the coasts, but he didn't try to look before that. He was more than willing to get some fresh air so he went out without hesitation. The light of the sun, which he was no longer used to, stung his eyes, but its warmth was nice, as was the sea breeze that came to blow his hair. He walked to the middle of the deck humming the melody the orchestra was playing. He tried to make sure not to care about the pirates who were staring at him since the sight of some of them was hard to bear because of some wounds. He didn' want to be rude, but the sight of a cut ear or nose, yellow, rotten and loosened teeth because of the lack of vitamin C, or physical symptoms caused by bacteria was not pleasant. He looked around, the captain was not there, he propably was under the deck. So he took the opportunity to go to the bow and watched the ocean that stretched out on the horizon. The reflection of the sun on the water, the fish swimming, the slipstreams that was caused by the boat… he found all of that wonderful and said to himself that it wasn't surprising that there were so many people who loved to sail off. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand close on his arm. He jumped. He turned around to face Hyunsik, who looked at him gravely. Either he was back at the right time, or he had been warned of his little getaway. He pulled him unceremoniously to take him back immediately to the cabin. 

“What are you doing? You're hindering the crew from moving freely like that.” The captain reproached him but his tone was not bad. Ilhoon felt that he had no right to oppose him because he had not thought that his whim might cause trouble to others.

“Sorry.” He answered simply, looking down. Hyunsik added nothing, sighed and left the room.

Ilhoon stared for a moment at the door where the man had just gone out. Two things about him were surprising for Ilhoon. The first was that he didn't touch him every day and when he did, it went no further than foreplay. He thought it might be to redeem himself for being so rough on the first day but even that was strange given that Ilhoon was barely nothing more than a sex slave. The second was that they came to have normal discussions. No fear on his part and no orders from his. Simple conversations like normal people. This was surely why he felt more comfortable than he should be on a ship where more than a hundred of deadly pirates were living. 

  
  


  
  


One day when they were both in the cabin, Ilhoon reading and Hyunsik writing, Ilhoon closed the book on his finger to keep the page and looked at the captain. 

“Can I ask you a question ?” He asked.

“Mmh?” Hyunsik continued to write without looking at him.

“You made me go to your cabin to have sex with me so why you're not doing it?”

“Why? Are you waiting for me to fuck you?”

Hyunsik had finally looked up at him with an amused look on his face when he replied with this question. Ilhoon felt his cheeks burning and looked down at the book he had reopened before answering "no". Hyunsik sneered. It was hard enough to admit it to himself, he couldn't tell him that sometimes, the simple foreplay left him unsatisfied, making him imagine his cock somewhere other than in his mouth or hands. 

“Can I ask another question?”

“Yes, Ilhoon?” He had asked his name during one of their previous conversations.

“You're bi, right? Why me?”

He put down his pen and even moved away from the table to look at him better. It seemed like he took his time to think about it. Then he stood up and walked over to Ilhoon who was on his bed (he usually read in the armchair but Hyunsik was using it) and stooped to face each other. 

“Your eyes.” he said at last. “They are beautiful and expressive, they show your character.” Ilhoon had always been told that he had a bad temper so he didn't understand that one could be attracted to it. “Your lips are sexy.” Hyunsik continued as he moved closer and Ilhoon felt his warm breath on his lips, forcing him to step back as the bigger man came closer to him, until his head reached the bed and the captain's arms were on each side of his head. The latter slowly led his head lower, brushing Ilhoon's jaw and neck with the tip of his nose. “Your collarbone were tempting me.” he finished before kissing it, passing his tongue between his lips. 

At the same time, Hyunsik had passed his hand under his dress and stroked his thigh. Ilhoon bit his lips to suppress a slight groan he felt coming. As he continued to kiss it, he untie his bodice and lowered a sleeve to reveal his shoulder, which he embraced, then the other and took off the dress completely. His hand, which was previously on Ilhoon's thigh, went back to where it was, then slid gently on his buttock, his hip, his waist to finally play with one of his nipples while his tongue played with the other. Ilhoon could not avoid moaning this time, and he put his hand in front of his mouth to muffle the sound. Hyunsik went down while continuing to lick, kiss and caress Ilhoon and then put his penis in the mouth that he began sucking while letting his tongue run around it, sometimes tracing the path of the veins. Ilhoon arched and felt his body twitch, he was soon to come. Hyunsik also felt it and withdrew. Instead, he placed Ilhoon's leg on his shoulder and the latter understood what he was going to do. He put two fingers in his mouth to wet them enough and gently penetrated them into the hole. Ilhoon gasped. It was not painful, far from it. The feeling was strange but pleasant. He closed his eyes and didn't even bother to stifle the sounds he emitted anymore.

Suddenly, he felt he was pulling out his fingers and felt something much bigger on his buttocks. He dreaded the idea that he'll penetrate him with it, but all fear disappeared when he felt Hyunsik inside of him and his hands clung to his hips as he thrusted Ilhoon. It was completely different from the first time when it was rough, brutal and painful. This time, it was indescribable but it felt good despite his leg began to go numb. And as if Hyunsik was reading his thoughts, he lowered the leg that was on his shoulder and lifted Ilhoon to face him. The latter wrapped his arms around his shoulders and nestled his head against his neck. His salty skin - a mixture of sweat and sea salt - had something exhilarating. Suddenly he felt as if he was seeing stars and had a last long moan before coming and Hyunsik did the same inside of him after one last hip thrust. Panting and sweating, he straightened up to look at the one who had given him unexpectedly so much pleasure. He couldn't believe he really did fuck him. He had taken his first question as a request. But maybe it was one, in fact…

  
  


  
  


Three days later in the evening, they had reached their destination, the one where they intended to sell these women as slaves. Ilhoon had asked if they were obliged to do that but had no answer. In the end, they had sailed a little more than two weeks. Because of the damage caused by the attack of the Navy and the rough sea, they had to go into dry dock to repair the boat. This delay seemed to have slightly annoyed the captain, he didn't stopped pacing up and down like an impatient kid and had shouted more than usual on deck. However, he calmed down when they arrived.

The next morning, when he got up, the captain did not get dressed as usual but went to his chest from which he pulled out clothes and went into the small room near the entrance that was actually serving to wash occasionally with seawater. Ilhoon, who had woken up when he heard him get up, looked for a moment at the bathroom door, then at Hyunsik's clothes, which were lying on the ground, and an idea came to him suddenly. He was tired of being dressed as a woman. He took the shirt and looked at it. Ilhoon thought it looked big and this was confirmed when he put it on. It reached the bottom of his butt and the sleeves were too long. You could have put two Ilhoons in it. Ilhoon wondered how Hyunsik could wear such large clothes that suit him when they were the same height. 

As he leaned down to take the pants, which would surely be too big too, he straightened up immediately when he heard Hyunsik coming out. The latter was now dressed in a simpler way. But the biggest change was his beard. He had let Ilhoon shave when he wanted to, but it was the first time he saw him shaved. He thought he was now much more handsome and should shave more often. Then he shook his head to chase away those thoughts. He looked at Hyunsik again who was looking at him up and down with a smile. 

“This view makes me want to jump you, but I don't have time for that.”

Ilhoon felt himself blush and lowered the shirt as much as he could. He didn't want Hyunsik to throw himself at him and had not done that to excite him. Nevertheless, Hyunsik made no comment on the fact that he was wearing his clothes and Ilhoon thought that it might not disturb him so he put on the pants that were indeed too large and went down if he didn't hold it back. Ilhoon sighed as he saw the ridiculous look he must have give. Then he felt something on his shoulder. A thin rope. Hyunsik told him to tighten it with this for the moment and he thanked him. It was still not very elegant, but at least he could walk without risking having pants down.

Hyunsik left immediately afterwards. He had for the first time allowed Ilhoon to go out, which he did in the early afternoon. Although he knew he was theoretically a prisoner, he was surprised to see a tall, muscular man, who had to be there to keep him, wait for him at the door. The strangest thing was that Ilhoon had not even thought of escaping even though he really wanted to leave this ship. Ilhoon stared at the man for a moment because he didn't know what to say. He was relieved to hear him break the silence. He introduced himself as Kou, the first mate, and had to accompany Ilhoon wherever he wanted to go. Ilhoon came in and thanked him out of politeness. They advanced towards the planch and Ilhoon pointed out that the ship was almost empty. According to Kou, they went to town to drink and have fun. 

Arriving at the entrance to the city, Ilhoon had no idea where to go so he started walking aimlessly in the streets. He noticed that the streets, as well as the buildings, were in a seedy state. Waste was littering the ground and rats would run without fear of humans. The walls and roofs were damaged. Sick and wounded people were begging everywhere. Some stalls were selling suspicious objects. Ilhoon was uncomfortable. His guard explained that it was a dangerous city full of exiles and outlaws but ideal for making money, buying forbidden things or collecting various informations. 

“Informations…” Ilhoon thought aloud. Something tilted in his mind. He remembered that the captain had asked to torture a prisoner for informations the day he was captured. “Is this the real purpose of our coming here?” he asked. 

The man nodded but refused to answer when he asked what kind of information he was looking for. He then understood that Hyunsik was after something but he didn't know what. A treasure? Ilhoon didn't really know what the pirates were looking for other than that so nothing else came to mind. His mind was occupied for the rest of the walk but talkes time to time with the first mate to fill the silence. Surprisingly, he was pleasant company. Ilhoon did not realize that the sun had begun to set when they returned to the boat. The sailors who had gone off had not returned and neither did the captain. 

The next day, out of boredom, Ilhoon decided to give a hand to the pirates who had remained. His condition, the fact that he was not a woman, was not known and had to explain that he was the one that their captain had taken to his cabin and that he had permission to get out of it. The men seemed reluctant, but Ilhoon, stubborn, did as he pleased. He helped to wash the deck and clean the 44 cannons. The pirates returned in the evening but still no sign of the captain. The cabin seemed strangely empty at night and Ilhoon was bored when he was inside despite the books waiting to be read. Being alone was boring. 

  
  


  
  


Hyunsik returned only a few days later in the day time. He looked tired and said they were going to lift the sails the next morning before going to bed. Ilhoon, who was on deck helping the crew with the ropes as best he could, decided not to go into his room to avoid disturbing him. The work was harder than it looked but he didn't give up. He wanted to prove to himself and to others that he was capable of something. He even offered to help the cook in the kitchen, but he was told that he didn't need any help, and actually, his knowledge of cooking was so limited that he would surely be nothing but a disturbance.

It was evening when Ilhoon went back into the captain's cabin, delivering at the same time his food ration. Hyunsik was awake and as usual, he was at his table. He looked up at him when he came in and gave him a bright and destabilizing smile. It was rare for him to smile to the point that his eyes disappeared, as if he was really happy to see him. Then he looked again at Ilhoon, who was placing Hyunsik's dish on the table. 

“There's a matter we have not finished.” he said with a smirk. Ilhoon didn't understand what he was talking about, he frowned in thought. “The one where you only had my shirt on you and I was about to attack you.” he explained.

Ilhoon thought he should have realized it was not him as a person he was glad to see but as a toy. He felt stupid for a moment. Then Hyunsik asked – ordered – him to stand before him facing the table in his shirt only. Although he was used to it now, he still found it humiliating to undress like this when he did not feel like it. But he drove out these thoughts because, if he was to be fucked, he should as well enjoy it. He thought it would look less like a rape. So he took off the boots, loosened the string that held the pants, and pulled it off. Then he walked around the table to position himself as Hyunsik had told him, the latter stood up just behind him and put a hand on his shoulder so that he leaned against the table on his forearms. He went straight to the point this time. He took him from behind after preparing him and came outside of him. This was a case where only one took pleasure to satisfy a desire. It didn't matter, he was there only to entertain him after all, taking pleasure sometimes was only a plus.

His legs flickered, but Hyunsik, who had sat down, held him down before he fell and made him sit sideways on his lap. The captain kissed his shoulder and whispered a "sorry". He did not like him to show consideration like that in those moments because it alternated his judgment. Then Hyunsik leaned over to pick up a package that he put on Ilhoon's lap before putting his chin on his shoulder and telling him it was for him. Ilhoon cautiously opened the package and discovered a brand new man's outfit that had to be at his size. 

"It's the first time I see you smile," Hyunsik said with a smile on his face. "You have a very pretty smile."

Ilhoon didn't realize that he smiled before he said it but that really pleased him. He was tired of always wearing a dress and the captain must have guessed it. Really, he didn't like him to show some consideration for him, because he felt he was slightly becoming attached to him. 

  
  


  
  


One night when Ilhoon and Hyunsik were both naked in bed, a pirate knocked frantically at the door, calling the captain. Ilhoon jumped and felt embarrassed. Stopping what they were doing, Ilhoon hid his nose under the blanket while Hyunsik dressed before approaching the door which he opened with irritation. 

“What!?” he growled.

“Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but the prisoner finally spoke!”

“Finally, after a month!” the captain exclaimed, letting him in and they went to the table to look at the map. Ilhoon felt even more embarrassed because the man could see him very well but he had the kindness to act as if nothing had happened. “So?”

“Admiral Yook would be on an island to the south that would have become a military base a year ago.” the pirate made his report by tracing an area on the map. “It's said that he would stay there all the time and that he wouldn't go to sea anymore.”

“You don't say…” said Hyunsik sarcastically. “Did he say the number of men stationed on the island?”

“About 2000, Captain.”

“Hmm…” Hyunsik pondered as he paced around. “We are about 500, we will need help. I don't think other pirate crews will join forces with us on this one, we'd have to recruit other men.”

“And the Squirrel, sir? I heard that his grudge is equivalent to yours.”

“We'll see. Thank you.” Hyunsik finished, putting a hand on the shoulder of the man. The latter bowed his head and walked toward the exit. He looked briefly at Ilhoon and bowed a bit his head too, which the young man who was wrapped in the blanket also did.

Ilhoon had listened attentively. So the captain was after a man. He had asked him many times in the last two weeks, but without answers, it seemed like he didn't want to tell him about it. But now Ilhoon was curious about the reason that prompted him to take revenge. And seeing him sitting with his head in his hands, with a look that was both furious and… sad, was unusual. He got up and dressed and then approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. He insisted several times for Hyunsik to told him the details, but the latter shook the head each time. Ilhoon had the blood boiling and erupted. 

“You are about to attack a high-ranking Navy officer in a place full of officers. It's, so to speak, a suicide mission! I'd like to know at least for what I might die!!”

It was not for that reason that he wanted to know what had happened. He was ready to die as soon as he had crossed this ship's deck. But he couldn't admit that he was just curious about his past. Hyunsik finally raised his head, stared at him and sighed before giving in.

“I was a Navy officer before. Don't look like that, several officers are in fact former officers and some of the men of the crew were my companions.” He added, seeing Ilhoon's astonishment. “So I said, I was an officer in the Navy for three years, serving my country proudly and no one could stop me from sailing. I was serving under the command of Admiral Yook and I thought everything he did, good and bad things, was only intended to serve the country. But I was mistaken. Everything he did was for power. One day, we went to my native island for work. I took advantage of a break to go see my family that I didn't see for six months. But later when I joined my unit that guarded the coast, an unusual event occurred. The other units stationed in the city had been ordered by the Admiral to kill all the inhabitants, which they did. A pirate crew had landed to refuel, they didn't caused any trouble. But the Admiral put this in place to accuse them, capture them and appropriate a glory that he didn't deserve. My friends, my parents, my brother, my young wife, all perished.” The captain told, with a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice. 

Hyunsik's story made Ilhoon indignant. He felt ready to attack the Admiral himself, although he wasn't related to the case and it wasn't  _his_ revenge. Then he heard his last words and his mind went blank. His wife. He had been married. Ilhoon felt a pang. 

  
  


 

For two months, the crew had constantly attacked the ships of the Navy to take possession of them and enlarge their fleet, hired men to join the crew, avoided the attacks of some pirates (it was not time to lose men and ships), and sought information on the location of the Squirrel, who was in fact a former privateer who refused to be considered a pirate and only attacked them. Ilhoon was now spending his days on the deck helping the crew (he had found that Hyunsik was much more nasty and merciless outside of his cabin, duty as a pirate captain who must be respected and feared, probably) and learned the basics so that he didn't have to be told what to do and how. There was one thing he did not know, however, it was to fight. During boardings, the captain had him go into the cabin not to be in the way and not get hurt. He understood but it frustrated him. He had asked to be taught how to handle the saber and use a pistol, and Hyunsik had given up, specifying that he should only use it in self-defense. 

His training was generally done in calm moments at sea or when they landed. Hyunsik, Kou and some officers took charge of it, depending on their availability. The simple sailors refused categorically. Although Ilhoon was now relatively free, he was still the property of the captain and the captain would kill them if they hurt him (although Ilhoon had not the slightest intention of getting hurt). Even though he had to get used to the recoil force in the beginning, he mastered quite quickly the gun, starting with targeting relatively large objects to finish with a simple bottle on a crate. He had, however, more problems with cutlasses which were heavier than he thought. His movements were very inaccurate and lacked strength, and required more practice. 

Thus they had anchored at sea during a calm night to train on the deck. The pirates were gone to bed, only Ilhoon and Hyunsik were still up. They went directly to a simulation. Hyunsik attacked Ilhoon with mastery of his saber and Ilhoon had to deflect the attacks with his own weapon. The latter began to improve in parry and they decided to move to the opposite exercise, the one where he attacked while the captain deviated the attacks that had become more accurate after the many hours of training but still weak. 

“Put more strenght into your blows! You wouldn't hurt anyone like that!” Hyunsik said.

“But I don't want to hurt you!” Ilhoon replied. His opponent raised an eyebrow.

“You realize that I am your assailant, right? You could have already killed or injured one of us and ran away.” Then he added with a smirk: “Do not be so presumptuous, it's not as if you could touch me even with all your strength.”

“Hmpf!”

Ilhoon had nothing to say. It was true that he became attached to the crew and that he didn't even think of fleeing anymore. Hyunsik knew it well, that's why he let him go on deck as he pleased now and that he had agreed to teach him how to handle weapons, he trusted him enough. The only problem was that since the shock of hearing that Hyunsik had been married, he was forced to admit that he had started to develop feelings that he shouldn't have. As if to respond to his own frustration rather than Hyunsik's high self-confidence, he struck as hard as he could, and all his attacks, fortunately, were countered. The captain deflected his last attack with a little more force than expected and made him waver. Hyunsik caught him by the shoulders of an arm before he fell, apologizing. Ilhoon looked up to see Hyunsik's face. With the moonlight illuminating his tanned skin, he found him even more beautiful and his heart began to beat faster. If he had bent to kiss him, he would not have refused. 

  
  


  
  


In the following days, they discovered the current location of the Squirrel and headed for it. When they saw his brig, they hoisted a white flag as a sign of peace and the crew of the former privateer let them approach them without attacking. Got close enough to get from one ship to another, Ilhoon noticed that they were quite calm but their hands at their belts beside a saber or a pistol showed that they were suspicious and were about to attack if necessary. Hyunsik quickly looked at them one by one and cleared his throat. 

“I came to see the Squirrel to talk to him about…”

“I know why you're here.”

The voice which had just interrupted him came from the stern of the ship. Looking in the direction they saw a man running towards a rope on the quarterdeck and landing in the middle of the pirate ship's deck, just in front of the captain. He was a short, thin man with, surprisingly, a sympathetic face. He nevertheless looked at Hyunsik with blackness. He really had to hate pirates, even though he was actually one of them, officially, and despite himself. 

“I heard rumors that Hyunsik the Eagle would seek to destroy Admiral Yook.” The short man continued. “You're not very discreet, if ever it comes to the Navy's ears, you're dead.”

“Rather than talking, it would be better to hurry then.” The captain plainly replied with a haughty air. 

The former privateer uttered a sound of irritation. Even though, he asked to go to a quieter place to talk but not on his ship, he refused to see even a single pirate step on the deck, as if they were contagious – although some were truly sick because of the difficult living conditions on board, but were not contagious. Hyunsik therefore sent him to his cabin, where he was preparing his plans, along with the helmsman and master gunner, and Ilhoon followed them. The Squirrel sat in the armchair without shame, crossing his arms and legs. 

“And why do you think I'll help you? I'm sure there are plenty of pirate crews who would dream of seeing the Admiral pierced through the heart or a bullet in his head.”

“Because the other captains and I don't have the same way of doing things, I prefer when there is less deaths as possible.” Hyunsik answered. 

Whether it is a lie to convince him or he tells the truth, coming from someone who could kill a member of his crew in cold blood, it surprised Ilhoon. The short man seemed to consider it. Then he jumped on his feet and accepted as long as he didn't participate in the attack. A former privateer or not, he refused to attack anyone except pirates and even less the Navy. He was proud of his country and the Navy represented it, it would have been a betrayal. He would just attract the soldiers posted on the coast to liberate the way. Hyunsik added that he would ideally need a map of the island to know where to dock (and where to go). They needed a quiet and secluded location away from the main harbour. Ruse rather than brute force. The Squirrel informed him that he had a spy stationed there as a scout and that it was necessary to wait one to two weeks to really establish a plan of action. He hated the admiral, the one for whom he had lost his status as a privateer which he was proud of, and was now awaiting an opportunity to see him dead. Eagles eat squirrels, but a smart and intelligent squirrel could easily play an eagle. In the end, it was more the former privateer who would take advantage of the pirate who would do the biggest job.

The pirate crew had landed on an island waiting for news of the former privateer and his informant. The advantage was that they had plenty of fresh fruit and could hunt and fish. The pirates were happy to finally eat healthily and took the opportunity to party and drink to their hearts' content, forgetting that they were on standby. A week and a half passed when the crew of the Squirrel joined them. The latter, and the man who had to be the spy, judging by the uniform he wore, approached the captain. They were finally going to put in place the action plan. The relatives of Hyunsik were finally to be avenged. But Ilhoon still thought it was a suicide mission and he was starting to get seriously afraid. 

  
  


  
  


It was the night before their mission. Hyunsik, a perfectionist, was reviewing how everything should take place, where they had to go and the Admiral's dwelling. He seemed on edge. Ilhoon thought he should rather relax and had an idea. This could very well be their last night and he felt he was going to regret it if he didn't say what he felt before it's too late. But he couldn't say it out loud, the words stuck in his throat. He didn't like to express his feelings, especially when he was afraid of appearing ridiculous. 

He then asked Hyunsik to join him on the bed, insisted several times telling him that he needed to rest and the latter finally came to sit on the edge of the bed. Ilhoon sat down on his lap and pulled off his redingote and jacket. He began to kiss him on the chin, feeling the hair begin to grow back, then to the neck, passing through his Adams' apple, as he unbuttoned his shirt. That night, it would be Ilhoon who would take the lead. He only allowed Hyunsik to undress him at the same time as he did. He kissed every inch of his body, hoping to send him the message with every one of his kisses and caresses. He had discovered in the past months the areas where he was most sensitive and lingered there, driving him crazy. He knew he wanted to take him but didn't because he let Ilhoon choose his own pace. He decided first to put his hands on Hyunsik's thick and muscular thighs and blew him before granting his plea and riding him. More than fucking, Ilhoon would rather thought they made love this night because more than a sexual desire, he wanting to show Hyunsik how much he loved him, even if he wasn't conscious of it.

He collapsed onto the bed, on his stomach, next to Hyunsik, his head in the pillow. They were both getting their breath back. The sweat began to dry on Ilhoon's skin, the temperature of his body dropped and he shivered. Hyunsik leaned forward and placed the blanket over them. He turned to the side, placed his elbow on the bed and put his head in his hand looking at Ilhoon. The latter felt his gaze on him and turned his head to look at him as well, but neither of the men spoke. Hyunsik began to stroke Ilhoon's shoulder with his fingertips. 

“You've become a pirate to take revenge. Will you continue when it's done?” The youngest was the first to break the silence. Hyunsik thought before answering. 

“I love the sea and I am an outlaw, I could never live quietly, so I guess so.” There was a slight silence before he went on. “And you, you're not a pirate. You'd like to live on dry land, right?”

Ilhoon thought that yes if Hyunsik lived with him. If not, he would like to follow him wherever he wants to go on his ship. But he couldn't say it and just said he didn't know. Then he began to have heavy eyelids and he felt he was falling asleep. He had the impression that Hyunsik had put his arm around his waist to bring him closer to him but he couldn't have said whether it was a dream or reality. 

The plan began the next morning. The pirate crew, on the sidelines, was waiting for the diversion of the Squirrel to take effect. The latter fired at the sea to draw the attention of the officers posted on the beach and then fired in their direction without touching them, provoking them to the fullest. The reaction was immediate, officers hurried to get on a frigate and chased them. The plan was proceeding as planned. A frigate was more armed but a brig, much smaller, was faster and more maneuverable. And the crew of the former privateer being excellent sailors, they would certainly escape. 

The fleet of Hyunsik approached the island and moored a corner full of vegetation, to conceal their many boats, and away from the city and the guard posts. He had managed to increase his number of men to about nine hundred. They were still outnumbered but by passing to strategic places and avoiding unnecessary fighting, they had a chance to pull through, especially since a few hundred Navy men had to chase the Squirrel. Hyunsik recapitulated how to proceed and the pirates put feet on the ground. Then, before going down too, he turned to Ilhoon who was adjusting his things.

“You, you wait here.” He ordered. 

“What? But…” 

“There is no 'but'. I want you to stay here, period.”

His tone was firm and left no room for objection. Ilhoon went to sit on the steps of the quarter-deck, sulking, as he watched Hyunsik land. It wasn't like he was left alone, other pirates were in charge of staying behind to protect the ships in case officers were patrolling in the area but he wanted to actively participate in the plan. It was only Hyunsik who wanted him to use his weapons only to defend himself. Him, he wanted to participate when boarding and not have to hide. It was true that he wasn't an ace with a cutlass but he was sure he could make himself useful with the gun. 

And then he waited, waited and waited. He had seen the sun rise to its zenith and then descend. The sky was pink-red when the first pirates returned to the ships, their arms loaded with chests and other trinkets. The murder of Admiral Yook was the main objective, but obviously, they took the opportunity to steal their wealth as well. Then came others and more. The majority had returned but no sign of Hyunsik. He then asked a few pirates, who were supposed to be with him and who proudly announced the good news – the Admiral's death –, where their captain was, and they told him that he would surely arrive soon, he wanted to stay alone a moment after the assassination. But after a while, he still didn't came bakc. Ilhoon was frightened, he was afraid that something had happened to him and he rushed out of the boat despite the men who tried to stop him. 

He knew the plan, he knew the roads to take and Hyunsik's itinerary. He ran along the path of the woods and reached the town. The roads he took had traces of fighting, men – Navy officers and pirates – had found death. Always on his guard, his hand ready to take his pistol, he looked at the corpses quickly and was relieved to not recognize Hyunsik. At a turn, he found him kneeling on the ground on the side of the empty street but he was moving. He held his left shoulder in his right hand. He had to be injured and struggling to move. Ilhoon ran to him, knelt down and hugged him, putting his arms around his neck and his nose in it. Hyunsik asked him with reproach what he was doing here. He really didn't like being disobeyed. Ilhoon simply replied that he was worried sick about him, especially seeing everyone back to the ship except him. He pulled his right hand off his shoulder, used it to raise Ilhoon's head and looked at him gently into his eyes. Then his hand slid down his cheek and he leaned to kiss him. A sweet kiss to which Ilhoon replied deeply. He wanted the time to stop and stay like that indefinitely. Hyunsik was the first to break the kiss, put his forehead against Ilhoon's and they looked at each other for a moment.

“I really fell head over heels for you. I love you so much, Ilhoon.”

“I love you too.” He said, smiling.

Then a shot rang out and Ilhoon felt a pain in his stomach. The blood that was accumulating in his throat prevented him from speaking properly. He heard Hyunsik call him but he couldn't answer and the sound of his voice was fading gradually. His life was really a mess until the very end but at least he would die happy, which he hadn't been for a long time. Then another shot rang out. “No, not Hyunsik.” he begged in his head. He was ready to die for four months already, but he didn' want the person he'd started to love also dies. But he knew that this shot had hit him because his grip loosened. He then prayed with all his heart that if he were to reincarnate one day, he would like to be with Hyunsik again in a calmer world and under better circumstances. Because he was sure he would love him no matter where and when.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A big Stockholm and Lima syndrome haha…  
> It was so hard ~~(to say goodbye)~~ to write it… It took me 3 weeks… And it ended up a looooot more softer and different than I attended it to be.  
>  I'm not good at the characterisation of real people, hope it's ok… But with the harsh environment, I couldn't make an all sweet Hyunsik and all :/  
> So, like I said, the smut is really shitty. I love reading them but I can't write them. And I'm no a romantic person, I can't write fluff… and one particular scene made me cringe because of that (the cutlass practice).  
> I already know what to do for the next FF but no relationship so I'll be safe from fluff and smut XD  
>   
> I hope you enjoyed it anyway~


End file.
